Early morning conversation
by Certifiably Insane
Summary: Pointless lit fluff.


Summary: Rory wakes up early one morning...The title is pretty self explanatory. Just a little future lit fluff!

Pairings: Lit (duh.) and a small mention of JavaJunkie.

Disclaimer: Nope. I own nothing apart from the plot. All the characters and whatnot belong to ASP! Please don't sue me! I have no money and my possessions won't hold much value either.

Dedication: To my wonderfully, amazing beta, Nicolle (someone5) for being well... amazingly wonderful. :D

A/N: Hey guys! So one terrible, restless night. I was finally on the brink of sleep when BAM! My muse came back! So there I was, 4am, writing like a crazy woman! The glowing lightbulb above my head continued to stick around for a while, clogs were turning, all that jazz. And this, my friends is what I produced:

**Early morning conversation.**

The early morning sun peeked through the blinds, lighting the previously dark room. Rory Mariano shifted her tired eyes, blinking as they adjusted to the new found light.

She groaned before turning over in an attempt to escape the glare of the sun, her body colliding with another. Her eyes opened begrudgingly and she took in the sleeping form in front of her.

Her mouth molded into a smile.

She grinned inwardly as she felt his arms grasp her waist tightly in an almost possessive hold. She always felt safe in his arms. Every 'big' problem she had seemed incredibly minuscule when he held her. He had this amazing ability to make every fear, worry or doubt disappear from Rory's mind in an instant.

She snuggled a little closer and breathed him in, cologne mixed with something purely Jess that could not be reproduced. It was just his. She exhaled happily before casting her gaze up to his face.

Her smile grew into a fully fledged, idiotic, grin as she surveyed his hair which appeared tousled and messy as he lay upon the pillow, softly inhaling and exhaling. The corners of his mouth, even in sleep, were raised in a slight smirk. She couldn't help it when a dreamy sigh escaped her lips; she was a sucker for that smirk. Every time it appeared on his lips, it sent shivers down her spine and her heart beat seemed to speed up.

He looked so innocent when he slept, almost like a lost little boy. His cleverly structured mask that he wore when he was awake disappeared, leaving an easy-to-read Jess behind. She liked that she got to see that part of him.

She loved waking up like this.

She loved being able to smile every morning when she woke up; no matter how early it was. Or how little sleep she'd had. And when she smiled, it wasn't forced, not even a little bit. Nope, every time she smiled, she meant it. All of her smiles had become genuine since he'd come back into her life.

He wasn't a snorer. Nor did he make any weird noises, apart from mumbling incoherently every now and then. (But Rory found that more impossibly cute than annoying.) In fact, he was one of the most peaceful sleepers she'd ever shared a bed with.

Her mom always had an extremely annoying habit of hitting random objects in her sleep. There had been many occasions in which Rory had been rudely awaken from a deep slumber by a close encounter with her mother's arm. She smirked;

Poor Luke.

Dean always snored, really loudly, like a foghorn that wouldn't cease until it made sure that everyone on the entire planet knew about the fog. It was highly off-putting and Rory remembered many sleepless nights in which she was on the verge of pulling her hair out and screaming so loud that his head exploded. She scrunched up her face as she thought about it;

God, how did I not inflict physical pain?

Logan, well to be quite honest, Logan had never stuck around long enough to sleep. Logan came, got what he wanted, then left. Rory found her self shuddering inwardly and she instantly scolded herself. Nope. There was no way she was going to even contemplate letting her mind wander to that particularly B-A-D patch of her life.

Realizing she had been lost in thought for too long, she cast her gaze back up to him again just in time to see his brow furrow in a confusing manner. He lost his smirk also and his mouth resided in what looked like... was that a...pout? On Jess?

She suppressed a chuckle.

She watched in fascination, as, gradually, his features softened, as if someone had taken away his confusion and replaced it with understanding.

She couldn't help the large grin that graced her features after she witnessed that. It was just so friggen cute!

"Jess?" She whispered softly, prodding him gently. This didn't seem to phase him though and Jess didn't appear to register her words, nor her now-consistent prodding.

He just continued sleeping and she fought the urge to roll her eyes. He could sleep through anything.

"Jess!" She tried again, her tone rising and she reached out her hands and shook him lightly.

This seemed to do the trick and she watched as his even-breathing pattern ceased and his eyes gradually opened. He inspected her then raised an eyebrow as if to say;

'huh?'

She chuckled at his tired state before speaking.

"Hi!" She greeted a little too chirpily.

He glared at her.

"What?" she asked innocently. She watched, clearly amused, as his glare never faltered."Somebody's not a morning person!" she chided loudly.

He flinched slightly at her shrill tone.

"You wake me up at..." he stopped, glancing over at the clock on his nightstand, "5am to say 'hi?'" he questioned, his tone disbelieving and slightly annoyed.

She nodded.

"Are you insane?"

His question was simple enough but she seemed to stop for a moment to consider it, before replying.

"I am my mother's daughter," she told him, her lips curving in a smirk.

He nodded slightly and rolled his eyes before closing them and trying to get back to sleep.

"Did you know how adorable you look when you sleep?" She inquired a few minutes later.

"Go to sleep, Rory," Jess told her, his tone more sleepy than demanding and for a few seconds, she seemed to oblige.

Until she reached out her hands and clasped two pieces of his hair, twirling it around her fingers.

"You have crazy hair." She stated.

He suppressed a smirk at her comment but decided to ignore her.

"Fine, fine. Be that way." She said, heaving a huge sigh in mock disappointment before curling back up against him. His arms instinctively found their way to her waist and they lay there for a while. Just enjoying the closeness of one another.

"You talk," Jess stated, breaking the comfortable silence.

"What?" She asked, confusion etched in her tone. She tilted her head up to face him and he looked down at her before speaking again;

"In your sleep. You talk. Nothing plausible. Just mumbled ramblings mostly," he explained, the slight portrait of a smile beginning to appear on his lips as he remembered the many nights he'd find himself just staring at her slumbering form in awe. He often found himself wondering on those particular nights, how this woman could be so beautiful even whilst sleeping.

He felt her fingers lightly dance upon his arm as she spoke, a pinch of surprise in her voice.

"You watch me sleep?" It was a statement more than a question. But he decided to answer it anyway.

"Sometimes, you know, when there's nothing good on Tivo," he replied and Rory didn't have to look up to know that his trademark smirk was playing on his features. She laughed lightly.

The couple settled back into a comfortable silence again. Jess settled his gaze on the dresser located against the wall opposite the bed. It was cluttered with photo frames. Mostly of himself and Rory on numerous occasions; there was one of them at Lorelai and Luke's wedding a few years ago, one of them at Rory's 20th birthday party, and about fifty of them at their wedding. His favorite was the one of them cutting the cake. They were both smiling and just generally being one of 'those' couples that make you want to puke. And there was this special gleam in Rory's eyes, genuine happiness. That was the main reason he liked the photo so much.

"Jess?" Her soft voice brought him out of his reverie.

"Hmmm?" he answered.

"I love you."

He grinned. Not a smirk, or just a 'little smile.' A full blown, ear-to-ear, I'm-so-pathetically-in-love, grin, before answering;

"Love you too, Ror."

Rory let out a happy sigh before closing her eyes and falling into a content slumber.

-end

A/N: Ok, so my first GG fic people! Hope you all liked it. Even if you didn't, still be persuaded to hit that little button to your left and make my day. (or flame me and get me really pissed off but either way, I love feedback!)


End file.
